The Ghost
by collegegirl2805
Summary: The IIB is about to face a dangerous opponent, who will put the entire team to the test. Will the team be able to put away the criminal in their newest case?


Title: The Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own the listener or any of its characters

Author's note: Hey let me know what you think, write a comment and you'll be my best friend forever. There are some differences here from the actual tv show. For now the only difference you needed to know about is that Toby is twenty three instead of whatever age he's supposed to be in the tv show now.

Chapter 1

Toby felt a shiver run down his spin at the thought of the team's most recent target, a human trafficker, who was only known as The Ghost. Going through the file before him there the name was definitely fitting. There was no photograph, no sketch, all they knew about this man was that he was from 'somewhere in Europe, he had little regard for human life, and enjoyed his own collection of human merchandise. From what they had heard the man was a stone cold killer. In fact, that was why his task force of the IIB had been put on his case.

The politicians needed a break, after The Ghost had taken an influential businessman's daughter; naturally all hell had broken loss. Thanks to Toby's listening abilities, his division was given the case. While being chosen had seemed like an honor a few hours ago, now Toby wished they had been chosen for another case, any other case, actually.

He wasn't sure exactly why, but something in his gut told him that this case wouldn't be good for his team. Sure if they found the guy, which seemed impossible looking at his record, the IIB would be once again praised and rewarded, but this guy was ruthless. According to his file, every person who had ever had it out for The Ghost had not faired well.

The IIB's one and only lead sat perched in an interrogation room, looking less than willing to cooperate. Her name was Alisa experienced the horrors of human trafficking first hand. So far all they had gotten out of her was that she had seen The Ghost before and that she had been promised a job as a model. Alisa had refused to give them anything else. Of course, now it was Toby's turn to try and get some answers. The team was hopeful that Toby would be able to get a good look at Alisa's memories of The Ghost, so that they would finally have a sketch to go with The Ghost.

* * *

Toby had spent the past couple of hours going over all of The Ghost's believed crimes. He was met with file and file of missing girls, gruesome murders where the victim's bodies had been made unidentifiable, and a variety of assassinations the police believed The Ghost was responsible for. Well, at least Toby wasn't under any illusion this case would be easy.

Looking at his watch, he took a deep breath and rubbed his blurry eyes. Time to talk to Alisa, Toby's discomfort grew at the thought of meeting the girl, who according to Michelle, couldn't be older than sixteen. Sixteen, the thought sent a shiver down Toby's spine, she was too young to have experienced what she had. Toby wanted to get The Ghost, he knew he would do anything to get the man behind bars.

Walking into the room next to Alisa's interrogation room, he was met with a the sight of a small girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes, who was staring directly at him through the one way mirror. Okay, she probably didn't know she was looking at him; all she would be able to see would be her own reflection. Still Toby was a little unnerved. He was glad he would be speaking to the girl alone. Michelle would be the one asking the questions, while he would try to get a peak into her mind. Truthfully, Toby didn't really want to see all of the horror's the girl had experienced, but if it meant getting closer to The Ghost he would do it.

"Okay, come on Toby," Michelle ordered. As always, Michelle seemed unfazed by their case. The only thing he saw in her eyes, was a fierce determination. The look in Michelle's eyes boosted Toby's confidence. All he had to do was get a glimpse into at the girl memories of The Ghost and his job would be done.

"Yeah, coming," he reassured Michelle, ripping his gaze once more from Alisa.

* * *

"Alisa…" Michelle looked down at the small girl, whose eyes were clearly filled with fear, "do you have a last name?" Silence. No way was this girl going to give them a last name. "Ummhh…" Michelle cleared her throat, already becoming impatient. This was always Michelle's least favorite part, trying to get information that would led to action. She was like a fisherman, who had trouble waiting to catch his fish. She just wanted to get The Ghost and she hated the waiting game, waiting for information that would point her in the direction of her query.

"Alisa, can you tell me how you got to America?" While there was still no oral response from the now shaking girl, Toby saw it. He was in a small metal container… a shipping container, surrounded by other dirty tired looking people. They looked to be as young as four or five and no older than thirty-five. Most were girls and woman, but there were some boys and even a few men. He could feel her fear of dying in the small metal container, and never reaching Canada.

Toby tried to keep is face composed, nodding to Michelle, to let her know he got a hit. Michelle smiled, she was always happy when they were getting somewhere. "Alisa, do you remember what happened after you got her?"

Fear, so much fear, Toby couldn't help, but let out a gasp. He could feel the girl fear, as she looked up into the eyes of a man. He had hurt her, god, Toby wanted to hurt the man. He wanted to take Alisa away, but… she wasn't there anymore, the man was far away, and couldn't hurt her anymore. Still, Toby couldn't seem to catch his breath. When he looked up, he realized he had been kneeling over, and that both woman were staring at him. "Sorry," he whispered, giving Michelle a meaningful look, he hoped she could understand to mean Toby had got what they wanted.

Trying to regain his composer, he gave both a tight-lipped smile and walked out of the room. He was suddenly exhausted, he felt like he had just ran a marathon, and was glad when he finally reached a chair he could sink into. God, he rarely became so overwhelmed by his visions, but the fear he had felt seemed so real. He had a difficult time reminding himself there was no real danger.

He was safe, right?


End file.
